


flushed crush

by karcathy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, dumb short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcathy/pseuds/karcathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska has red feelings for Aradia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flushed crush

You never thought you’d have a crush on Aradia. You certainly never thought you’d have a _flushed_ crush on her. But you have to admit, that certainly seems to be the case. You suppose you just have to decide how to act on it.

 

Some people – naming no names, of course – with slightly lower self-esteem than you might go for the less direct approach. You, on the other hand, think only a coward would take that route. Besides, why would she turn you down? No reason you can think of. You’re brilliant. Anyone would be mad to turn you down.

 

That doesn’t explain why, when it comes to actually broaching the subject, you feel almost as if you’re nervous. That can’t be right – can it?

 

“Hey, Aradia,” you say, alone with her for the first time since this crush began to develop.

“Hey, Vriska,” she says, giving you one of her broad, disconcerting grins.

“What’s up?” you ask, mentally berating yourself for not just cutting straight to the chase.

“Not much,” she replies, shrugging.

You nod, wondering how to continue the conversation from here after having expertly managed to drive it into a dead end. This isn’t going nearly as well as you planned.

“So,” you say, wondering exactly how to phrase this, and running into another dead end.

“Yes?” she asks, looking up at you.

“I was just...”

“Just what?”

You take a deep breath, steeling yourself.

“I just wanted to tell you I kind of have a crush on you but it’s no big deal,” you say, so quickly it all kind of melds into one word.

“Flushed or calignous?” she asks, calmly as you like.

“Flushed,” you say, blushing slightly but ignoring that blushing was a reaction you could even have. Vriska Serket doesn’t blush.

“Okay,” she says, broad grin still in place, and you feel like screaming in frustration.

“So?!” you ask, barely managing not to shout.

“So what?”

“So do you like me or not?”

She’s silent for a moment, looking thoughtful.

“You know, I’m not sure,” she says eventually, and you sigh exasperatedly.

“Well, could you make up your mind?”

She shrugs.

“Maybe if you helped,” she says.

“Helped how?”

“By trying to get me to like you instead of just asking whether I do?” she suggests, and you roll your eyes.

“How do I do that?” you ask, through clenched teeth.

She shrugs again, and you sigh loudly.

“All right, do you want to go on a date or something?” you ask.

“Okay!” she says, grinning, “Where are we going?”

“What, right now?”

“Why not?”

“Okay, fine. Where do you want to go?”

She shrugs, and you begin to think that shrugging is her favourite activity. That and grinning.

“What do people normally do on dates?” you ask, talking more to yourself than to her.

 

After taking John’s supposedly expert advice, you end up sitting on a sofa, watching one of John’s movies and eating popcorn. You suppose this does mean you don’t have to make awkward conversation, which can only be a good thing, and you manage to get your arm around her shoulder almost subtly. She doesn’t object.

“So what do you think now?” you ask, as the credits roll.

“Hmm,” she says, leaning into your shoulder, “I guess I could give it a go.”

“Really? That’s all?”

“Yeah.”

She pauses for a moment, then adds, “This was nice. I’d like to do it again.”  
“Yeah, it was,” you say, smiling.

She rests her head against you, and you think you can really see this working out. You sit there, smiling contentedly, and she falls asleep like that. As first dates go, it was a pretty good one.


End file.
